


Heart's Vigil

by serenbach



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Or Is It?, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenbach/pseuds/serenbach
Summary: Men in armour had always been a worrying sight for Nienna Surana. But Varel had never felt like that to her.
Relationships: Surana/Varel (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 4





	Heart's Vigil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bazylia_de_Grean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/gifts).



> For Bazylia_de_Grean, who prompted some Surana/Varel angst!

Men in armour had always been a worrying sight for Nienna

The Templars had always been everywhere, their presence an implicit threat, even if they had never actually harmed her.

Duncan had been kind, in a distant way, but he had taken her away from the only home she had ever known and ignored all her feelings on the matter.

It had even taken her some time to trust Alistair, and he had hurt her more than anyone, in the end. 

But Varel had never felt like that to her He was a reassuring presence at her back, a shield at her side, a bulwark against her enemies.

He even had a scar on his cheek from protecting her, despite the healing magic she had poured into him. He hadn't blamed her either, for how he got the wound, or for the scar. She hadn’t been able to get his reassuring smile out of her head, or the way he touched her hand when it was still glowing, unafraid of her magic. 

It was like something out of the stories she used to read back in the Tower, of valiant knights and the ladies they protected. 

Varel might be a knight, but elves and mages don't get to be ladies, not really, and Grey Wardens least of all. His loyalty was to Amaranthine, after all, not to her. 

Sometimes, she had to remind herself of that. It always hurt. 


End file.
